


Fear Of Heights

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Can Be An Annoying Bastard, Clinging, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear of Heights, Flying, Foreign Language, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mention of Markiplier and Darkiplier, Mention of Shared Sexual Partners, Neck Kissing, Protective!Antisepticeye, Protectiveness, Seduction, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean hates heights. Everyone knows this, but someone, somehow, is totally unaware of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Of Heights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Jack/Anti fic in this series and just to clear a few things up, I'm gonna explain how Darkiplier and Antisepticeye look in my mind.
> 
> Since I don't know how tall Sean is, I've guessed his height to be about 5' 9" since he seems about an inch shorter than Mark, who's 5' 10". Jack and Anti are the same height, but Anti has more muscle tone. Anti has black wings and can use them to not only fly, but to fight or shield himself or anyone he chooses. His eyes change into three different images: 1. total black eyes (Think Supernatural Demon eyes), 2. black sclera (Whites of the eye) with the left iris blue and the right one green, 3. left eye the same as Jack's while the right looks like his logo. His physical appearance changes with Jack's (so he has the same holes in his ears, his hair is the same as Jack's, etc.).
> 
> Darkiplier is much different than Mark. Dark is 5' 11", making him taller than Mark; he's just as muscled as Mark, though just slightly more defined. Dark, however, does not bare the scars that Mark does on his body (In the next fic of those two, that'll be explained). Darkiplier, when he fully looses control, grows sharp, black claws on his hands and his teeth morph into something that's similar to a wolf's and his eyes are totally black. That's one of the three images his eyes turn into. The other two are 1. same as Mark's, but with black iris's, 2. black sclera with red iris's. Dark's hair is the same as Mark's before he dyed it pink; yes, that lovely black floof.
> 
> Both Dark and Anti have supernatural speed, strength, senses, and reflexes. Basically, if they wanted to kill you, you're dead! XD

Jack honestly doesn't have 'aware dreams' very often, but they always freak him out. Constantly having to remind himself that everything he's seeing is a dream is just as much of a nightmare as the dreams themselves. Especially now, since he was being hunted by some rather nasty looking monsters. He can't even remember what horror game these things could have come from. "Oh fuck..!" He shouted as he stumbled over his feet, his body flying forward.  _Ah, shit...This isn't good..._ He groaned softly as his hands smashed into the rough ground. He flipped onto his back, scrambling back as far as he could, but started to panic as his back hit a tree. "No, no! Fuck off!" He shouted, feeling as his heart started to hammer against his rib-cage hard enough that he thought it was going to explode.

Suddenly, something swooped down and landed in front of him, large black wings spread wide enough that Jack felt small just looking at them. The things that were chasing him seemed to pause, a few of them shaking. "W-Who 're you?" Jack asked softly, carefully pushing himself up. The figure that stood before him spun right as sounds came from behind them, his arms curling around Jack's waist, and suddenly shot up. The suddenness of it made Jack close his eyes, but he instantly regretted opening them again as he glanced around and felt like his stomach just dropped out of his body. "Oh God!" He yelped, hands clinging onto the other's shirt, his legs coming up to wrap around the other male's waist, locking them together at the ankles. Reflexively, the winged man pressed Jack further into his form, keeping his arm tight across his back.

"Don't like heights?" " **NO!** God, no! I fuckin'  _hate_ heights!" Jack yelled at the other man and he suddenly realized who it was that was holding him. "...Anti?" His evil half smirked. "Missed me?" Jack didn't respond at first, he was still trying to process what the heck was even happening. Anti grinned again as he jerked his body to make Jack yelp before he moved his body to be level with the very far away ground, and began to fly towards some place. Jack didn't bother to try and see where he was going, he was too busy wrapping and pressing his body into and around Anti's own. Call him a baby, but he cling to his inner evil like a child would their mother's hand, so afraid to lessen his grip on him even for a moment.

His brilliant blue hues were squeezed shut, but after a moment when he realized that he couldn't feel Anti's wings beating, he slowly pried them open. They were in front of a building that seemed familiar to Jack, though it wasn't one he's seen in person so it had to be from a game he's played. "You gonna let go, _siúcra_?" Jack practically jumped off Anti. " _Éist do aghaidh, asshole agat!_ " "Oh, such foul language, Jacky! What have I done to earn such mean words?" Jack didn't respond to the question, heading into the house and heading upstairs.

He found one of the bedrooms and threw himself onto the bed, an annoyed groan escaping his throat. "Something bothering you, Jack?" Said man turn his head enough to see Antisepticeye leaning against the door frame, his eyes no longer the total blackness he usually has; they were human-ish, his left the same as Jack's, but the right looked like the septic eye for his channel logo. "...It's nothing." "Bullshit. Something's bothering you." Anti strode across the room and sat next to his other half, his eyes full of concern. "What's it matter ta you?" "I'm apart of you. I can't help but worry."

"No ya don't. You've always created nightmares like this; always tormented me when I sleep." Anti sighed. It's not like he could deny that. "Doesn't mean I don't care." Jack turned onto his side, his legs slightly curled up to his chest, and let out a breath. "This dream doesn't feel like one to me right now." Anti mouthed an oh and glanced away, toying with his fingers. Jack rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, unsure of how he's going to convince himself that this was still a dream. He then felt something soft brush against his skin and saw Anti's wings were out again. He was stunned as Anti moved so he was over him, his hands on either side of his head. "A-Anti..?" " _Sh. Bí ciúin mo ghrá, tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor._ " Anti softly whispered as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the nook of Jack's neck. The YouTuber sucked in a breath as he felt Anti's lips latch onto his neck, nibbling, licking, and sucking the skin they found. "F-Fuck..." He moaned as he felt Anti's hand slide under his shirt, spreading his fingers across the plains of his abs. Anti smirked into his skin as he trailed kisses up his neck and along his jaw before he locked their lips together, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and gently nibbled on it.

Jack didn't notice his arms curling around Anti's neck, but he did notice as he spread his own legs and pulled the other's body so he was slotted in between them. "Eager for something?" "Shut up and kiss me." Anti smirked as he dove back down and smothered Jack's lips with his own, parting them and letting his tongue meet the YouTuber's and letting a moan escape his throat as they wove and danced together. Jack was panting when Anti finally pulled away, heading back for his neck when the Irishmen yanked on his hair to stop him. Anti cocked a brow. "Something wrong?" Jack was still trying to catch his breath, face flushed bright red, but he glanced away. " _Fhéachann tú go hálainn nuair lasadh tú, grá._ " Upon hearing that, Jack's face turned an even darker shade. "D-Don't say things like that, Anti." Said man's expression softened. "Forgive me, but with how you look right now, I had to speak." "Why?" Anti pushed himself up just enough to stare right into Jack's captivating eyes. "Because there's no one else I'd rather be kissing. Because no one else can capture my attention like you. Because there's no one else I'm in love with."

Jack lost his jaw.  _T-That can't be true..._ Anti smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "But it is true, Jack." "What about Mark and Darkiplier?" "I love them like you do, but Dark is in love with Mark because he's the reason he even exists; it's the same for me. Without you, I do not have a name nor a form. We would never have met, I would never have been created, if it wasn't for you." Jack brought his hand up and caressed Anti's cheek. " _Mo ghrá forbidden, conas tá mé tar éis fanacht chun tú a rá na focail sin dom. Níl a fhios agat cé chomh fada tá mé tar éis fanacht chun tú a admháil na mothúcháin atá tú curtha chomh domhain i do anam. Póg dom agus lig dar liom gach rud atá tú choimeád faoi ghlas._ " Anti's lips slammed onto Jack's, his hands getting lost in his green hair. Jack moaned deeply as he matched his darker half's hungry kisses, both devouring each other's mouths while still peppering tender bites in, Anti lapping at Jack's lips now and then so he could get some air.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Anti parted from Jack, both of them red faced, but Jack's was much deeper. "Did you really mean that?" Jack smiled almost weakly, feeling like most of his energy had been drained by the passionate make-out session they just had. "I remember how Dark glanced between us; plus you aren't that great at hiding those kinds of things from Dark and even I could tell that you felt those things fer me." Anti chuckled as a he let out a groan, his head falling onto Jack's shoulder. "Fucking bastard sold me out huh?" Jack shrugged. "Dark likes my kisses." Anti growled a little possessively and Jack had to bite back a heated moan at the mere sound. "Well, he might not be getting anymore." "Anti, don't get mad. Besides...we both like watching you and Mark do it." That made Anti look very confused, but he smirked and laughed after a moment, clearly remembering what he was referring to. "We should get together and do that again." "Mmm...Maybe. But I want you for myself for a while." Anti combed his fingers through Jack's hair. "Alright. You get some sleep first." Jack tried to hold in his yawn, but failed and groaned. "Alright." Jack wiggled out from under Anti and curled up on his side; he felt as Anti spooned him, his arm wrapped around his waist and tugging him flush against his body. "Sleep, little one. I'll be watching over you until the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> The Irish Anti and Jack speak according to google:
> 
> siúcra = Sugar
> 
> Éist do aghaidh, asshole agat! = Shut your face, you asshole!
> 
> Sh. Bí ciúin mo ghrá, tá gach rud ag dul a bheith ceart go leor. = Sh. Be quiet my love, everything is going to be alright.
> 
> Fhéachann tú go hálainn nuair lasadh tú, grá. = You look beautiful when you blush, love.
> 
> Mo ghrá forbidden, conas tá mé tar éis fanacht chun tú a rá na focail sin dom. Níl a fhios agat cé chomh fada tá mé tar éis fanacht chun tú a admháil na mothúcháin atá tú curtha chomh domhain i do anam. Póg dom agus lig dar liom gach rud atá tú choimeád faoi ghlas. = My forbidden love, how I've waited for you to say those words to me. You don't know how long I have waited for you to confess those feelings you've buried so deep in your soul. Kiss me and let me feel everything you've kept locked away.


End file.
